


Without Beast Boy

by Jimblejambles



Series: Teen Titans Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beast Boy needs a hug, But like more angst right?, Drabble, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: How the Titans coped without Beast Boy and how Beast Boy coped without the Titans.





	Without Beast Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the 3rd part to Beast Boy was Fine. It can be read alone or as part of that series.

Without Beast Boy, Cyborg felt himself losing his humanity. With each passing day, he felt himself becoming more of a machine. He was less empathetic to the other members problems and he found himself focusing more on upgrades. He found himself unable to find humor in another’s jokes, unable to find himself to get angry at Robin’s leadership, unable to feel sad about making a child cry in passing. No, Cyborg was a hollow shell. He was nothing more than a robot.

Without Beast Boy, Robin found himself forgetting more and more about having a life outside of work. He found himself constantly in his office researching villains as much as possible and if he wasn’t he was training or chasing down another lead on a villain. He barely ate and barely slept. He had no life outside of work. He viewed the team more and more like pawns. There was no one to remind him that he was allowed to have a break and simply be a teen.

Without Beast Boy, Raven stopped hanging out with the others as there was no one around to force her to leave her room. She spent more and more time meditating and reading yet it did nothing to ease her mind. She found herself feeling more unstable with each passing minute. She would snap at the simplest inconvenience and was more scared of herself and her powers. She couldn’t bring herself to interact with the others as no one was there to remind her that she wasn’t an outcast. That she was wanted.

Without Beast Boy, Starfire’s powers didn’t work like they used to. How could she believe that she could bring justice when she’d had a hand in the the biggest injustice she had ever seen? She couldn’t bring herself to feel confident when she didn’t have Beast Boy around to encourage her to invite everyone to join her. She couldn’t bring herself to feel like a hero when she had been unable to help the boy she saw as a little brother. She had no one to tell her that she was helpful because everyone else had left her alone.

**Without Beast Boy, the Titans were no more than a group of strangers.**

* * *

 

Without the Titans, Beast Boy was free to break down and cry whenever he wanted to. He didn’t have to hide behind masks of fake smiles with too wide a grin. Beast Boy was allowed to let out his anger on the villains that used to tease him and call him the weak link. No one mocked him anymore or took their anger out on them. He no longer had a home to return to, but he was able to convince himself that was ok. It didn’t matter that he was left to face the harsh cold of winter or that he had to dig through bins just to find a pinch of food or that he had to rely on puddles to quench his thirst. No none of that mattered because he was free and he was fine.

**Without the Titans, Beast Boy told himself he was fine.**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to make a third part to this, but it happened so deal with the consequences. It will probably end up with more parts as well because I'm weak. I should have done it as a chaptered drabble fic, but now it's like this.


End file.
